internet_fighter_21cfandomcom-20200214-history
Internet Fighter 21C
''Internet Fighter 21C ''is a non-profit parody of Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series, and is related to the "Smash Bros Lawl" genre of these parodies. It is the first (and only) entry in its series. *Developer(s): Unknown *Publisher(s): Unknown *Designer(s): PolybiusGuy *Released: Unknown *Genre(s): Fighting, Parody *Mode(s): Single player, Multiplayer (2-8) *Platform(s): PC *Media: Unknown Characters The following 18 characters have been confirmed to be playable. Plasma Wisp.png|'Plasma Wisp' (Kirby)|link=Plasma Wisp Dragalge.png|'Dragalge' (Pokemon X and Y)|link=Dragalge N64 Donkey Kong.jpg|'N64 Donkey Kong' (Donkey Kong 64)|link=N64 Donkey Kong Kellam.png|'Kellam' (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Unlockable)|link=Kellam Yuga.png|'Yuga' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) (Unlockable)|link=Yuga Bartz.png|'Bartz Klauser' (Final Fantasy V)|link=Bartz Klauser Exdeath.png|'Exdeath' (Final Fantasy V) (Unlockable)|link=Exdeath Vibri.jpg|'Vibri' (Vib-Ribbon) (Unlockable)|link=Vibri Wirt.jpg|'Wirt' (Over the Garden Wall)|link=Wirt Sunset Shimmer.png|'Sunset Shimmer' (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (Unlockable)|link=Sunset Shimmer Ruff Ruffman.JPG|'Ruff Ruffman' (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman)|link=Ruff Ruffman Gundam Epyon.jpg|'Gundam Epyon' (Gundam Wing) (Unlockable)|link=Gundam Epyon Lewis.png|'Lewis' (Mystery Skulls)|link=Lewis Nageki.png|'Nageki Fujishiro' (Hatoful Boyfriend)|link=Nageki Fujishiro Shizune.png|'Shizune Hakamichi' (Katawa Shoujo) (Unlockable)|link=Shizune Hakamichi Puppet.png|'Puppet' (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Unlockable)|link=Puppet Ultron.png|'Ultron' (Avengers: Age of Ultron) (Unlockable)|link=Ultron Thomas Sanders.jpg|'Thomas Sanders' (Vine)|link=Thomas Sanders The following characters are under high consideration and are highly likely for confirmation: *Cameron Greely (Video Game Rap Battles) *Shrek (Shrek) *Dunban (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Baymax (Big Hero 6) The following series/franchises are being considered for having a playable representative in Internet Fighter 21C. *Danganronpa *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Stages So far, 9 stages have been officially confirmed. *Nebula Belt (Kirby Air Ride) *Tower of Mastery (Pokemon X and Y) *Lorule Castle (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) *Interdimensional Rift (Final Fantasy V) *Command Central (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) *The Mansion (Mystery Skulls Animated: Ghost) *Yamaku Academy (Katawa Shoujo) *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Dinosaur Hunter (DK Interactive) Stage Music Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *Five Nights at Freddy's (The Living Tombstone) *Open Up (Muse of Discord) *Synthetic Agony (Muse of Discord) *Animaltronics (Shadrow) *Five Nights at Freddy's Rap Song (VideoGameRapBattles) *Get Ready for Freddy (TheNashNetwork) *Five Night's at Freddy's (Piano Version) (myuuji) *Awoken (H8 Seed and WoodenToaster) Menu *Main Menu (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) *Stage Select (Mega Man 8) *Duck Hunt SSBC Remix (Leon) *Prelude Menu (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) *Immortals (F.O.B. Cover Instrumental) (Platinum Instrumentals) Misha's Interpretations See here. Items See here. Assist Trophies Currently, there are 2 officially confimed Assist Trophies. *N64 Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong 64) *Chocobo (Final Fantasy) Modes 'Solo' *Classic Mode *All-Star Mode *Story Mode *Stadium **Board The Platforms **Target Blast **Home Run Contest **Multi-Man Fray ***10-Man Fray ***100-Man Fray ***3 Minute Fray ***15 Minute Fray ***Endless Fray ***Cruel Fray **Boss Battles *Event Match **Single Player **Two-Player *Training *Special Orders 'Group' *Combat *8-Man Combat *Rules *Tournament *Special Battle *Names *Smash Run 'Wi-Fi' *With Anyone **For Fun ***Team Smash **For Glory *With Friends *Spectator *Tourney *Replay Channel *Sharing *Internet Options 'Vault' *Trophies **Gallery **Hoard **Shop **Trophy Rush **Trophy Boxes **Photo Studio *Album *Replays *Sounds *Records **Fighter Records **Stats **Milestones *Challenges *Paint *Stage Builder *Movies 'Options' *My Music!! *Announcers *Screen *Controls *Tips *Sound Test